Twilight: Chamber of Secrets
by lospos123
Summary: After Bella and Edward's breakup, two new students arrive at Forks High school. But Bella senses that they are not quite 'normal'.


The Twilight Saga: Chamber of Secrets

**Hi peoples, this is my very first fanfic, so I hope that I have made a good start! Please comment so the next one is just as good! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 1 

_Bella's POV_

I pulled up my rusty old truck into my usual parking spot outside forks high school. I turned off the engine and then stuck my hand outside the window to see if I needed my coat. Well, the answer was clearly yes as I shoved my arm back into the warm car. I pulled on my jacket and got out of the car.

As I locked my truck, I could see a bunch of people staring at me. This was my first week back at school after ending my relationship with Edward and somehow the news spread out into the school. I made my big decision last month after deciding that my life would be a lot more worth living being able to breathe and feel. Besides, his vampire thing started to get weird after a while. Don't get me wrong, I loved Edward. I cared about him, but I needed a break. He was fine with it (after a couple of hours of persuasion) so now we are just friends, which is cool. I still went over to his house but it was heaps better because there was no awkwardness between me and the Cullen's.

As soon as I walked in, I saw Edward sitting in a chair reading Romeo and Juliet. I stood for a moment watching him, like he always did with me, looking at him read. It was interesting. Watching his mouth lift up and down and looking at his head tilting from side to side as he read. After a while he noticed that he was being watched and turned to look at me. He smiled and put his book down. He patted the chair next to him with his hand, beckoning to call me over to sit. I smiled at him and walked over. Although I was totally over him, sometimes I got the feeling that he wasn't quite over me yet.

"Hi Edward" I said, not taking my eyes of him.

"Hello Bella". He replied, a slight smile on his face. I used to hate it when he did that. The sense of curiosity of not knowing what he was thinking. But now I find it cute, a little greeting signal.

"Catching up on English literature?" I said, indicating the book on the table. He gently laughed, but didn't reply. I assumed that as a 'you have no idea' type of answer. I shut my mouth and looked around.

"We better be getting to class. People are starting to stare". I motioned to a group of people standing near the door whispering into other people's ears. They thought that we had no idea of what they are talking about. Oh how wrong they can be.

Edward stood up, straightened his shirt and grabbed his bag.

"Shall we?" He motioned towards the door. I smiled awkwardly and entered through to the corridors with Edward following behind me. I entered my classroom and sat down in the last row with Edward sitting next to me. After a few moments of silent waiting, the most unexpected thing happened. Two new students entered the room. They stood in the doorway for some time after noticing the looks on people's faces. For once in a long time, not all the gazes fell upon me, but on these new kids. And I couldn't help but stare too. One of them was a girl. She had long wavy brown hair that was crimpled in some areas but completely wavy in others. She had dark chocolaty brown eyes that looked like they had seen a lot. Almost sad. I could tell by her eager face that she was excited however nervous. I can't understand why. This was a math class after all. She had milk white skin but her face was covered in freckles. She was pretty. Very pretty, but not vampire pretty like Rosalie or Alice. My gaze then fell upon the boy. He had dark black hair that piled messily onto his head. He had bright green eyes that were covered with circle shaped spectacles that sat comfortably onto his nose. However the most obvious thing that I could see was that he had a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. It was an odd shape to have. The lines were so perfect and straight, however it did not look drawn on. He turned his head to notice me looking at him. He stared at me for a while but then smiled a friendly smile. I turned my head away shyly and turned to look at Edward. His eyes were completely oblivious to mine, but fell somewhere else. I followed his gaze to the door and saw that he was staring straight at the brown headed girl. The teacher cleared his throat as the new kids looked for a seat. The only spare seats were the ones directly opposite from us. They nervously sat down and got out there books. I had a sudden urge to talk to them. Say hi; ask them where they were from, however the sudden voice of our teacher, Mr Nitker, told me to shut up. I stared ahead and listened as he spoke.

"Today class, we will be looking at higher levels of algebraic expressions and formulas. Now for this lesson, you will need to pair up with somebody to discuss outcomes." he spoke with a clear, stern voice. I turned my attention to Edward as we started to get out our books.

"Uh maybe you two could pair up with someone else for today," he spoke directly to us. I groaned. Math was so much easier when I was working with Edward. Well, with 112 years of practice how good could you get! Edward and I looked around for spare students, but the only students that remained were the new kids. I guess they got the jist of it too as the brown hair girl got up and walked over to us. I stood up and walked to her spot and sat next to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I said awkwardly to the new boy, with a crooked smile. He looked shy and turned slightly away.

"Hi," he replied quietly. "I'm Harry Potter," He said with a surprising English accent.

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter," I said a bit more comfortably. Harry Potter. I have never heard of him before. Must be from out of town.

"Well, we better get a move on, otherwise Nitker will check up on us" I said. He nodded solemnly and opened his bag for his book. While he was turned away, I turned to look at Edward, anxious to see what progress he had made with the new girl. Surprisingly, he was talking and laughing with her over their notes. She must be a brainy one to make him smile like that. He looked happy. The happiest he had looked in a long time. I was actually quite happy for him. I smiled and turned back to Harry. He was staring at me awkwardly, wondering what I was thinking of.

"You know, I can't do math. Can you?" I said, hoping the answer was no.

"No, not really. I'm not Hermione…" He replied with a smile. I assumed Hermione was the brunette Edward was having a good time with. I smiled at him.

"Why don't we get to know each other a little bit more?" I questioned, probably with a hopeful look on my face. At first he just stared, then smiled, then laughed.

"Yea, why not."

I was happy of this answer. Now I could take my mind off Hermione and Edward.

"Where are you from?" I asked him. Obviously he was not from Forks or anywhere in America. The look on his face was surprised as I asked him.

"I'm on exchange from a school in Scotland." He said looking at his book. Probably more interested in his work than the conversation. That was alright with me, I just needed to talk to somebody.

"Where in Scotland?" I asked, trying to sound interested. I mean, I was, but I was just trying to get this conversation escalated.

"You've probably never heard of it" he replied with a smile. He was probably right. I've never been to England and pretty much don't know anything about it, apart from the stuff I learnt from Carlisle and Edward. I forced myself to turn and look at Edward. It seems he is getting on well with that Hermione girl because he is looking pretty serious. Gosh, it took me about a week before he started to get serious with me, now it's only taken an hour with her! I wonder if he has told her that he is a vampire? I wonder if she will guess like I did. Ah, memories. I turn back to look at Harry and resume talking.

"So why are you on exchange?" I said. I kind of regretted it right after because all of a sudden he looked sad and quiet.

"We thought it was a good idea to travel before we ended school. So we thought exchange would be a good idea," he quietly replied. Well, no point getting close with this guy, he will probably leave soon, so there would be no point. I opened my mouth to ask where he went to school, but then declined, telling myself that I had probably made a bad first impression. I was about to comment, when I heard the bell ring for the end of class.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you Harry Potter. Enjoy the rest of your stay!" I brightly said.

"Uh… Thanks," he awkwardly said, looking at me like I was a stranger. My smile instantly turned into a frown as he bumped past me. I slumped over my shoulders as I packed up my bags. I heard a giggle erupt from behind me. I sneaked a little peek behind me to see Edward and the Hermione girl standing next to each other with Edward whispering something in her ear. Again, more giggles. I turned back to focus on my books as I saw Hermione walk through the aisle to join Harry waiting at the door. He waved back to me and left with Hermione. I turned to look at Edward and saw him dreamily look in the direction of the door. He smiled and started to pack up. I picked up my bags and walked over to him.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," He replied with a smile.

"How did you go with that Her-min-ny person? Is she nice?" I said, trying to pronounce her name.

"It's Hermione, Hermione Granger, and it went really well thanks. She is really nice. " He said with an even bigger smile.

"So have you told her yet?" I teased. He looked at me with a smile, knowing what I meant. I knew he would never tell it to another soul, especially an exchange student from Scotland, but where is the harm in teasing!

"No I have not Bella, and I won't. I don't want-" he cut off, and went back to his books. I didn't need to ask what he was going to say. 'I don't want her to leave me like you did' was probably what he was going to say.

"Hmmm," I said and walked out the door, leaving Edward in the classroom, alone as I left the room. As I walked into the corridor, I noticed Harry and Hermione propped up against a while talking quietly to each other. As I walked a little closer I tried to overhear what they were saying. I hid behind a recycling bin to get a better view and listened to their conversation.

"So how do you like it so far?" Hermione said to Harry.

"It's pretty good. The muggles are actually pretty decent compared to the Dursleys" Harry replied.

Muggles? Dursleys? What were they talking about? I kept listening to see if I could get any more information. I felt like a complete spy, listening to their conversation.

"I doubt Ron is enjoying Muggle Studies just as much as we are!" Harry said with a laugh.

Muggle Studies? What on earth were these people talking about? This was getting really weird. I lent my head further to hear more, but suddenly Hermione turned her head in my area. I stood up and ran the hell out of there. What were they talking about?

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! The next one is on its way and will be posted soon! Remember, please comment below (constructive criticism only please!) and I would also like to thank my amazing beta for reading and checking this chapter.**


End file.
